


Whatever It Takes

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Roswell - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: They left normal a few miles behind in the rearview.But how far will Liz go to make sure Max and the others' secret stays safe?





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things to note. 
> 
> The way I chose to portray Kyle in this story is not how I think Kyle is, or that he's supposed to be like this, but it just works with this story. I do NOT hate Kyle. 
> 
> I also wrote this REALLY early on in my Roswell fic days so, it's not the best thing I've ever written by any means.

"Earth to Liz," Maria DeLuca said, waving her hand in front of her best friend's face.

Liz blinked. "Sorry. What were you saying, Maria?"

Maria shook her head. "I was asking if you wanted to go to the library and study for that psyche test that we're taking tomorrow."

"Um...yeah, sure." She picked at the lettuce with a fork.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked.

Liz looked up at her. "Yeah. Why?"

"You seem a little ...distant." Maria turned and followed Liz's gaze across the room to where Max, Michael, and Isabel were having lunch at the school cafeteria. "I should have known," she said, turning back to her friend.

"What?"

"Every time you get quiet, it's because of them. Or should I say - him?"

Liz took a sip of her soda. "You're jumping to conclusions."

"Oh, come on, Liz. You can't tell me don't have feelings for Max," Maria said with a sigh. "It's understandable... the guy saved your life. Not to mention he's pretty cute."

"I don't think this is a good place to discuss this, Maria."

Maria stood up in frustration. "There's never a good place to discuss anything with you anymore, Liz. I'll meet you at the library after school." She stormed away.

"Maria, wait!" Liz called, stunned. Several people turn to look at her and her cheeks flushed.

"Hey, Liz," a voice called from behind her.

She groaned inwardly and turned around. "Hey, Kyle."

He smiled at her. "So, I was thinking, you, me, the dance tomorrow night. What do you say?"

"Kyle, you are a nice guy. But we're not going out anymore, remember?"

"Oh, Liz. Come on, stop joking around."

"Kyle, I'm not joking around."

"Okay. Then let's go somewhere and talk this through."

"There's nothing to talk through. It's over."

Kyle's eyes darkened slightly, but he kept smiling. "Well, I have some things I need to talk about. And you're going to listen."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you still going to the library after school?" Michael asked Max.

Max nodded. "Yeah, I have to study for that psych test."

Isabel sighed. "I don't understand why you insist on studying like a normal person when you can read and remember all the information in about thirty seconds."

Max grinned. "Just because YOU take the easy way out..."

"Hey!" Isabel said, swatting his arm. Michael and Max laughed.

"Maria, wait!"

Max turned at the sound of Liz's voice. Maria stormed away from the table and Liz stared after her, looking like she was about to cry. Max started to stand up, but Michael grabbed his arm.

"We're staying away from them, remember? It's not safe."

Max sighed and sat back down. He turned to look. Kyle Valenti had walked up to her, and they looked like they were deep in conversation. He sighed again and turned back to his friends.

"Think they'll get back together?" Isabel asked innocently.

Max shot her a look, but she ignored it.

"Don't know, don't care. As long as she and Maria keep their mouths shut, that's all that matters," Michael said, pouring tabasco sauce on his hot dog.

Max glared at them. "That's a little cold, don't you think? Liz and Maria have helped us more than once when we were in trouble."

"In trouble because of them," Michael reminded him.

"Yeah, well, they helped us, they stuck around. They haven't turned us in. Give them some credit, Michael. Besides, Valenti's a jerk. She deserves better."

Michael nodded. "And you want it to be you."

"I-" Max started to say. But suddenly, he felt compelled to turn and look at Liz. He was just in time to see Kyle practically dragging Liz out the door and into the hallway. This time Max shoved Michael's hand away when he tried to stop him.

Max hurried towards the door, leaving Michael and Isabel to stare after him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyle, let go of me!" Liz said, yanking her arm from his grasp.

"What the hell is your problem? All I want is for you to go with the dance with me. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, I'm sick and tired of you harassing me all the time, Kyle. We're not going out anymore. Just deal with it," she said, turning to walk away.

Kyle grabbed her arm. "That's not acceptable, Liz. Don't make me do something you'll regret later," he told her.

Liz saw the look in his eyes and in an instant she knew he was referring to Max Evans. "Okay, Kyle. I'll go to the dance with you."

He let go of her and smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Liz stared at him, wide-eyed. Then she shook her head. She saw Max approaching from behind Kyle. "Kyle, call me tonight, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay." He kissed her on the lips quickly. She winced and kissed him back. He walked away and Liz was left to stare at Max. She swallowed hard and walked by him. "Hey, Max," she said, suddenly feeling like she was about to cry.

"Hey," he said, staring at her.

She walked back into the cafeteria and grabbed her bookbag. Then she rushed out as fast as she could.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max walked into the biology lab with a sense of dread filling him. He felt like somebody had punched him when he saw Kyle and Liz kissing. Now he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to her. He arrived before she did. He grabbed two lab sheets, and started setting out their equipment.

Liz came in a few minutes later. Their eyes met briefly, but she quickly averted hers. Max studied her for a moment.

Something was wrong, he could feel it. He just wasn't sure what.

Before he had a chance to ask her about it, their teacher began telling them about the experiment they were going to do today.

"You're going to be testing the pH levels of acids and bases and how the compound H2O effects each of them. Now, when you're handling acids and bases, you have to be very careful not to..."

Max didn't hear the rest of what she said. He was too occupied staring at Liz, who was staring into space.

"Do you want to start or do you want me to?" Liz asked softly.

"You can if you want," he offered.

Liz grabbed the test tubes and poured some kind of liquid into it. Then she grabbed an eyedropper of water and squirted it into the liquid. The test tube burst into flames and exploded.

Liz jumped back, but not before some of the liquid and broken glass covered her hand. Max quickly grabbed her and hauled her over to the emergency sink. He turned the water on and forced her hand into the sink, but didn't put her hand under the water.

He quickly touched her hand with his, closing his eyes. The blood from the broken glass and the burns from the acid disappeared.

He quickly opened the emergency kit and grabbed the ace bandage, looping it around Liz's hand to conceal his handprint. Liz stared at him.

"Quick, someone grab the fire extinguisher!" the teacher yelled.

Max pulled Liz out of the way as another student rushed by and out out the fire. "You okay?" Max asked, looking at her, his eyes wide with concern.

"You shouldn't have done that, Max. You have to stop taking chances."

He looked into her eyes. "Not when it comes to you," he said quietly.

The teacher hurried up to them. "What happened?"

"I was just mixing the chemicals and water-"

"Didn't you listen? I said add the sulfuric acid to the water, not add the water to the sulfuric acid! Are you crazy?"

"I-"

"I did it," Max said quickly. Liz stared at him. "Don't try and cover for me, Liz. It was my fault. I'm sorry," he said to the teacher, who was baffled.

"Well, listen more carefully next time, Mr. Evans. Liz, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Max got me to the sink on time before the acid could burn me. The wrap's just a precaution."

"Well, I'd like to take you to the hospital just to make sure."

"No, really, I'm-"

"I'll take her," Max said.

The teacher nodded. "Please, go ahead."

Max grabbed his books and Liz's bag and walked to the jeep with Liz trailing behind him. "Max, wait! Where are we going?"

He looked at her. "Well, not to the hospital."

She stopped at the side of the jeep. "Max, I don't want Michael and Isabel upset with me."

"Liz, Michael and Isabel aren't here. So unless you're afraid of being alone with me, then-"

"Max, Michael makes me nervous. Isabel makes me nervous. YOU don't make me nervous." She accepted his hand and he helped her into the jeep. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. He gave her a brief smile and then they drove away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Michael, Isabel! Wait up!" Maria called. They stopped. "Have you guys seen Liz?"

"No, not since lunch," Isabel said.

Maria bit her lip. "We kind of-had an argument and I wanted to apologize."

"We haven't seen her," Michael said.

Maria frowned. "What about Max? Don't he and Liz have biology together?"

Michael and Isabel exchanged a look. "You don't think..." Isabel began.

Michael's eyes narrowed. "So much for staying away from one another."

Maria sighed. "Liz has been-well, acting very strangely. I'm worried about her."

Isabel sighed. "If we find her, we'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Thanks." Maria turned and walked down the hall.

"Now what?" Michael asked. "We have to figure out a way to..."

"To what, Michael? Keep Max and Liz separate? When obviously they care for one another? When they're both miserable being apart?"

"Well, at least they're both alive," Michael said darkly.

Isabel sighed. "Look, I'm not Liz Parker's biggest fan either, but she's not going to say anything, Michael. And my brother-well-Max really seems to care about her." She suddenly felt angry. "Besides, we don't even know if they're together!"

"Whoa, Is. Calm down. You're right. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's get to class."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz stared at the valley below her. "Max, how did you find this place?"

"Isabel and Michael and I like to take walks. A long time ago, we went separate ways, you know, to try and find our own places to go to clear our heads. I come here."

Liz stared at the beautiful field of wild flowers. "Where do Michael and Isabel go?"

"I don't know. We agreed to keep our places secret. They've never been here, either."

"You mean-I'm the only one who's ever--?"

"Been here with me?" he finished. He nodded and looked over at her. "Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You just seem--off, that's all. I don't know." He stared at her. He was positive something was wrong. He could feel it all the way down to his bones.

"I'm okay," she answered.

Max wanted to help her. If he reached out and touched her, he could at least pick up on her feelings about whatever it was. He bit his lip, debating it. Another thought occurred to him: he could peek into her dreams that night. He quickly shot the idea out of the sky. He'd lectured Michael and Isabel for doing the same things before. It wasn't ethical.

But this is different, he thought. Michael and Isabel do it for fun. If something's wrong with Liz, I want to help her.

"Liz, can I see your hand?" he asked.

She nodded and held out her hand and looked at him with complete trust in her eyes. Max felt a wave of guilt wash over him but he unwound the bandage and examined her hand. It was perfectly healed. Max took her hand in both of his and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feelings.

He jumped back from her a second later, surprised by the intensity of the emotions he'd picked up on.

"Max," she said, alarmed when he jumped away from her.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Liz. I didn't mean to-I just-I felt what you're feeling-that's a lie-I did mean to-I'm just worried about you, that's why-"

"Max, what exactly did you feel?"

Max looked into her eyes, his own reflecting deep worry. "Sadness. Fear. Liz, what's going on? Are you sure you're not afraid of me?"

"Max, no! Not of you. For you. I'm afraid for you, Max. For you and for Isabel and Michael. I'm so afraid of what might happen if Kyle or Sheriff Valenti figures everything out." She closed her eyes and laid back into the field of wild flowers. "If only you hadn't saved me, Max..."

He stared at her. "What?"

"If you hadn't healed me, you wouldn't be in danger now. This is all my fault."

"It's your fault you were shot? Liz, it wasn't your time. And no matter how much danger I'm in, I'll never regret healing you. Ever."

"That's because you're a good guy, Max. The best I've ever known," she said sincerely, opening her eyes and looking into his. "I just hope you're right-I hope you never have to regret it because of me."

"Liz, that's not going to happen," he said quietly. He touched the side of her face gently as their eyes locked.

Her heart began to pound. Memories of Max flooded her mind: In fifth grade when she'd fallen and skinned her knee on the playground, Max had stayed with her until their teacher had come over; In seventh grade when only Liz had been excluded from getting an invitation to Louise McCall's birthday part, Max had chosen to play with Liz in the park; Last year, when Martin Vincent had stood her up at the movies and Max, Isabel and Michael had been there, Max drove her to the roller-skating rink and they'd had a blast.

And suddenly, the only thing Liz wanted was for Max to kiss her. You can't, it's too dangerous, she thought. That thought was clouded out by one that said plainly, "I don't care."

Max moved his hand away from her face and stood up. "We should go." He offered her his hand. When she grasped it, Max could feel the sadness she was feeling even more intensely than before. "Liz, it's not safe," he said gently.

She pulled her hand away from his. "I know, Max. Let's get back, okay?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly, pulling his keys out of his pocket and following her to the jeep. He sighed as they climbed inside. Then he started the engine and drove away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you weren't coming," Maria said as Liz sat down across from her at the table in the library.

"I said I'd be here," Liz said tensely. She pulled her psychology book out of her bookbag.

"So, did you have fun with Max?" Maria asked, flipping through her notes.

Liz opened her psych book but didn't respond. Just then, she heard a familiar voice and looked up. Max and Michael were standing a few feet away. Liz quickly looked back down at her psych book.

"You want to go somewhere else?" Michael asked Max, who shook his head.

"No, we need to study." He sat down at a table away from Liz and Maria and unloaded his books. His eyes traveled over to rest on Liz's face. She was looking back at him, too. They both quickly looked away.

"Yeah, a lot of studying you're going to get done," Michael commented.

Max looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, great, Maria thought. So much for studying. She sighed and closed her book. She watched Liz watching Max for several long moments and then she stood up abruptly. "Why don't you just go study with Max and Michael?" she said bitterly.

Liz stood up. "Maria, wait, please!" she whispered.

"Forget it. I'm going home to study, Liz. I can't count on you for anything anymore." She grabbed her backpack and purse and stalked out of the library.

Liz's eyes filled with tears. She turned on heel and bolted out of the room, running towards the bathroom.

"Liz!" she heard Max shout. She ignored him and ran into the bathroom.

"You're pathetic," Michael told him, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Max asked, still staring after Liz.

"To find Maria."

Max sat outside the restroom, waiting for Liz. He glanced at his watch again and sighed. Finally the door opened and Liz emerged. Max knew she'd been crying. "Liz," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to leave without making sure you were okay."

"I'm okay," she lied.

"I don't think you are."

"Then you don't know me as well as you think," she said sharply.

She immediately regretted it when she saw the stricken look on his face. "Max, I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did." He turned and walked away.

Liz covered her face in her hands and started to cry again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria's doorbell rang just minutes after she'd gotten home. She flung the door open. "Liz, go away!" she shouted. Then she realized the person standing on her doorstep wasn't Liz. It was Michael Guerin. She stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I overheard what happened with you and Liz at the library," he said pointedly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Maria laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm sure. What are you REALLY doing here?"

Michael frowned. "Look, I probably know how you're feeling better than anyone else, so you don't have to be bitchy about it."

Maria blinked in surprise and let his words sink in. "You're right. I'm sorry. Look-um, do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, since we're in the same boat, we might as well talk about it."

Maria bit her lip and stood aside as he walked in. "Do you want something to drink? We have soda, tea, water..."

"No." He stood, looking at her, unsure of what to say.

"You can sit down," she told him, motioning to the couch.

"Oh. Right. Thanks." He sat down and she sat in the easy chair across from him.

"So, Max is acting like you don't exist, huh?"

"Pretty much."

Maria looked at him. "Yeah, well. Maybe we should teach our 'best friends' a lesson."

Michael noted and the tone of her voice, and he sat forward, intrigued. A smile formed on his lips. "What do you have in mind?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz lay in bed, on top of the covers, and stared at the ceiling as she listened to Sarah McLachlan's CD "Surfacing."

"What ravages of spirit  
Conjured this temptous rage?  
Created you a monster  
Broken by the rules of love  
And fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do  
And fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do

And I have the sense to recognize  
That I don't know how to let you go

Every moment marked  
With apparitions of your soul  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
Trying to escape this desire  
The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
The yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do..."

Liz began to cry softly.

"And I have the sense to recognize  
That I don't know how to let you go

A glowing ember burning hot  
And burning slow  
Deep within I'm shaken  
By the violence of existing  
For only you  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do

And I have the sense to recognize  
That I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go..."

"Liz, Kyle's here!" her mother called from the living room.

Liz sat up in alarm. No, go away, she thought. She heard a knock on her door and she leapt to her feet, quickly grabbing her psychology book and wiping away her tears.

Kyle opened her door and stepped inside the room. "Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi, Kyle." She quickly sat down on the bed to avoid a hug.

"What's up?"

He frowned and sat down next to her, slid an arm around her and nuzzled her neck. Liz cringed inside. Kyle pushed her back on the bed, throwing one of his legs over hers and kissing his way to the top of her shirt. He reached down to undo the button.

Liz grabbed his hand. "No, Kyle." She pulled away from him.

"What's your problem, Liz?" he demanded angrily.

"Kyle, you're moving to fast for me."

"Jesus, Liz. We've been going out for months! How long do I have to wait?"

"Is that why we're going out, Kyle? Because you want me to have sex with you?"

Kyle didn't answer. He shoved her away from him and stood up. "I'll pick you up for the dance at 7 tomorrow night."

He left without saying another word.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria grinned at Michael, who walked next to her. He grinned back and they walked into psychology together. Instead of sitting in their normal seats, next to Liz and Max, they sat side by side across the room from their friends. "Well, so far so good," Maria said with a grin.

Michael laughed loudly. "I think so."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max looked up as Michael walked in. Then his eyes widened. Michael was walking in with...Maria DeLuca! And instead of sitting next to him, Michael walked across the room and sat down next to Maria. Max stared in shock and then turned to see Liz's reaction. He found himself looking at an empty desk.

As if she was reading his thoughts, Liz walked into the room just then. She glanced at Maria and Michael, and then at Max, and then sat down in her regular seat.

Max stared at her. She looked like she hadn't slept in a couple of days. Her hair was pulled into a careless ponytail. She wore a baggy T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him and he shuddered.

Something was REALLY wrong.

He remembered their brief conversation yesterday at the library and he instantly felt guilty. I shouldn't have walked out on her like that, he thought. He had debated last night whether to travel into her dreams to try and find out what was going on. But when he couldn't even get to sleep, dream travel was out of the question.

He didn't get a chance to think about it anymore, because Mrs. Hurst came in and handed out the tests. Max was almost finished with his when he glanced over at Liz. She was staring into space. That was when Max realized she hadn't even started her test.

His mouth dropped open in shock. There was only five minutes left. What's going on? He wondered. He quickly finished his test just as the bell rang.

Liz jumped to her feet and set her test on the overhead projector. Max was right behind her. He waved his hand over her test quickly before laying his own test on top of it. He hurried out the door after her, but she was no where in sight. Max sighed. Then he remembered they had next period English together. He'd talk to her after class.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. I hope you're all ready to recite the poems you've memorized for today's oral presentation and I hope that all your papers are ready to hand in," the English teacher, Mrs.Bugg said. "Let's start alphabetically. Max Evans, why don't you come up to the podium and recite the poem you've chosen?"

Max stood up and walked to the podium. "The poem I chose is called, 'No, No, Poor Suffering Heart' and it's by John Dryden."

Liz looked up at the mention of the name. "No way," she whispered. She focused on the words Max was saying.

"No, no poor suffering heart, no change endeavor,  
Choose to sustain the smart, rather than leave her;  
My ravished eyes behold such charms about her," Max's gaze rested upon Liz and the next line he spoke more seriously."I can die with her, but not live without her:  
One tender sigh of hers to see me languish,  
Will more than pay the price of my past anguish.  
Beware, O cruel Fair, how you smile on me,  
'Twas a kind look of yours that has undone me.

Love has in store for me one happy minute,  
And she will end my pain who did begin it."

Max's gaze locked on Liz for a moment and then he returned to his seat. Liz didn't hear the poems anyone else recited.

Then Mrs. Bugg called her name and she rose to her feet and walked nervously to the podium. Her eyes locked on Max's.

"My poem is called 'I Feed a Flame Within' and it's by John Dryden." She looked up and saw Max's eyes widen.

"I feed a flame within, which so torments me  
That it both pains my heart, and yet contents me:  
'Tis such a pleasing smart, and I so love it,  
That I had rather die than once remove it.

"Yet he, for whom I grieve, shall never know it;  
My tongue does not betray, nor my eyes show it.  
Not a sigh, nor a tear, my pain discloses,  
But they fall silently, like dew on roses.

"Thus to prevent my Love from being cruel,  
My heart's the sacrifice, as 'tis the fuel;  
And while I suffer this to give him quiet,  
My faith rewards my love, though he deny it."

Liz caught Max's eyes for a brief second and then she looked away and took her seat. Before she knew it, the bell was ringing and she leapt to her feet and ran from the class. She thought she heard Max calling her name, but she decided it must have been her imagination.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria sat down across from Michael and grinned. "So, how's it going?"

"Good. I think your little plan might be working. Look. Max keeps staring."

She smiled. "Where's Liz?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen her," he said, shrugging.

Maria's brow furrowed as the bell rang and Liz still wasn't there. Liz was rarely late. Their history teacher began the lecture.

Maria looked at her friend's empty chair and then at Max, who looked just as concerned as she felt. And suddenly Maria started to get very, very worried. She sat through class, anxiety building inside of her. The second the bell rang, she shot out of her seat and ran to Max. "Have you seen Liz?"

He looked at her, sensing she was just as worried as he was. "She was in English two hours ago, but I haven't seen her since."

Maria bit her lip. "Oh, no." This is all my fault, she thought.

"It'll be okay," Max told her. "If we haven't seen her by the end of lunch, I'll ditch biology and find her."

She nodded quickly. Max glanced at Michael for a moment, down at Maria, and he shook his head as he left the classroom. He met Isabel at their usual table. Michael and Maria sat down  
together at the next table.

"Why is Michael sitting with her?" Isabel asked, staring over at them.

"Because he and Maria seem to think Liz and I are ignoring them."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "Liz and you?"

"Yeah. Liz. And me. You know, I mean, separately, not together. You know, Maria thinks Liz is ignoring her, Michael thinks I'm ignoring him. So they decided to ignore us-together."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "So where's Liz?"

Max frowned. "I don't know."

She studied him carefully. "You think something's happened?"

"Liz missed history last hour. She never misses class."

"Maybe she's sick."

"She was in English this morning."

Isabel pursed her lips. "Hmm, how did she look?"

Max met her eyes. "Not good," he admitted.

Isabel's expression changed to one of worry. "Sheriff Valenti's not still pressuring her for answers, is he?"

"No."

Isabel looked relieved. "So it doesn't have to do with...She's not about to crack from..."

"Don't worry, Isabel. Liz isn't going to tell anyone about us."

He stood up, disgusted. "No one cares about what's wrong with Liz, just how whatever's wrong with her is going to effect them. Why don't you go join Michael and Maria? I think you guys  
would get along great."

He looked around for Liz and when he didn't see her, he left the cafeteria. As he was walking down the hallway, he had a feeling he knew where she was. He opened the door to the eraser room, and sure enough, Liz was curled up in the corner of the room, wrapped in the blanket the students left, sound asleep. He couldn't help smile. He stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him quietly. He knelt down next to her, taking off his jacket and covering her up with it. She stirred slightly.

"Max..." she murmured without opening her eyes.

Max blinked in surprise.

"Max, lookout! It's Valenti..." she whimpered.

Max felt his heart leap into his throat as he realized Liz was having a nightmare because of him. It made him wonder how many other nights her dreams had been ravaged with scary images because of him. Without thinking, Max laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms slowly and carefully, so not to wake her. Then he focused on the dream orb.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked through what seemed like an endless amount of fog before he found himself staring at Liz, on her knees, face in her hands, crying.

"Liz," he said softly.

She looked up. "Max, how'd you get away?" she asked in confusion.

"Get away?" he repeated.

"From Sheriff Valenti?" she said, wiping her tears away. "Max, he caught you and Isabel and Michael-how'd you get away? Where are the others?"

"They're safe, Liz. We're all safe."

"But how?"

"Don't worry. You have to stop worrying about us, Liz."

"I can't. Max, Kyle's getting too close."

"What do you mean?"

"Just the things he says...It's the tone of voice he uses."

"What's he said?"

She thought for a moment. "Nothing directly about you guys."

"What's he said to you?" he asked more softly.

"Nothing," she said quickly, too quickly.

"Liz, it's okay to tell me. Has Kyle done something to you?"

"Max, I promised you that I wouldn't tell Kyle, or anyone else about you and Michael and Isabel. You saved my life. And I'll do whatever it takes to save yours."

Max touched her arm. "Not at the expense of yourself, Liz. That's not why I saved you. You don't owe me anything."

"Max, I'm alive because of you. You didn't just save me physically that day. You gave me a reason to live." Her cheeks reddened slightly and she turned away from him.

He swallowed hard, surprised how those simple, honest words from Liz Parker had the ability to send such a rush of deep emotion surging through his heart and soul. "Liz, I want you to come with me, okay?" he asked softly.

She turned to look at him. "Where?"

He held out his hand. "Somewhere safe. Do you trust me?"

Liz looked into his eyes. "Always." She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, staring down at her. It took all of his restraint not to kiss her. Liz's eyes fluttered closed.

Max closed his and concentrated. He smiled when he opened them again. "We're here, Liz."

Liz opened her eyes. "Max, how--?" She stared out across the beautiful shimmering ocean. Then she turned to look at him.

"This is all a dream, Liz," he whispered.

She nodded. "So you're not really here, I'm just dreaming you are."

Max bit his lip. "Right."

"Then there's something I have to do." She reached up and touched his face.

Max's heart started pounding. Liz stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips. His eyes drifted shut as he felt Liz's arms wrap around his neck.

He cupped her face in his hands as the kiss continued. Her lips were soft and sweet just like he'd always imagined they'd be if he ever kissed her. He pulled her closer, until their bodies were touching. And suddenly, the kiss became something more.

Liz moved the last step to bridge the distance between them and Max wove his fingers through her beautiful long hair as their kiss deepened and somewhere in that kiss, Max lost himself to her completely. Nothing mattered anymore except being with her.

And if he couldn't be with her, what was the point of going on? He felt and saw everything in that kiss-the reason Liz was so miserable. He got a flash of her, lying on her bed, listening to Sarah McLachlan and crying; he saw her flipping through old poetry books for their English assignment, until she found the one poem she connected with; he saw, he felt the mixture of disgust and fear she felt every time Kyle touched her; he felt the pain she had felt when he'd walked away from her and it nearly brought him to his knees.

And suddenly, he knew. Liz loved him-the same way he loved her. All the nights he'd spent awake, wishing there was some way for them to be together-she had done the same thing, only she  
always wound up crying herself to sleep.

It had been okay before, when Max didn't know she was in as much pain over him as he was over her. But now that he knew, he couldn't let her pain continue. Not when he could end it all with a few simple words.

He gently touched her temples with his hands and pulled away from their embrace. "Liz, I want you to stay here for awhile, okay? Just stay here and relax on the beach."

"Where are you going?" she asked in alarm, as he started to walk away.

Max caught her hand and pulled her into his arms again. "I'll be back, I promise," he whispered. He kissed her again.

"There's something I have to take care of." He touched her cheek gently and when he was reassured that she was okay again, he guided himself out of the dream orb and gently removed his arms from around Liz so he didn't wake her up. Max stood up and looked down at Liz. Her face was relaxed.

She looked very peaceful. Max smiled, but it quickly faded.

He had to get away, he had to think.

How can I fix this? How can I get Kyle out of the picture without making him more suspicious of me, Michael and Isabel? How can things be safe so Liz and I can be together? Max sat down on the bench just outside the school. Maybe there's nothing I can do, he thought.

"Max, have you found Liz?" Maria asked as she walked up behind him. She sat down next to him. Max didn't hear her. "Max. Max. Are you okay?"

He turned to look at her. "Oh, hey, Maria. What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Do you ever feel like the universe is against you?" he asked.

"Well, no."

Max laughed and then the smile faded from his face. How can I fix this? He wondered again.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

Max blinked and stared at Maria. "How did you--?"

"You were speaking out loud."

"Oh." He sighed and stood up. "Maria, it's not that easy."

"Why not? You love her, right? Come on, Max, we can all see it. All of us except Liz. And she's the one who should know."

"It's not safe for us to be together."

"Why not? Because of Kyle and his dad? Max, they can't prove anything."

"Not yet. But this will give them all the more reason to try."

"So, what. You and Liz will be miserable for the rest of your lives because you're afraid of something that might not even happen? That's not living. And besides that, it's not normal. Don't you think you and Liz not going out is going to cause more suspicion than if you were dating?"

Max frowned. "Why?"

"Hello! The whole school thinks something's going on with you guys. You may as well play the part. Denying it is going to cause more attention than anything."

"And what about Kyle and Sheriff Valenti? If I'm going out with Liz, I'll be putting her in danger."

"Max, no offense, but she's already in danger. We all are. And we're supposed to be acting normal. You and Liz staying away from each other isn't normal."

Max shook his head. "I thought you were upset with Liz for-"

"Spending so much time thinking about you? I was. But then I realized I was being a jerk. Actually, someone realized it for me," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let's just say that a very good friend talked to me and made me think about how stupid I was being. Max, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. You saved Liz's life and I've been rude to you lately. I'm sorry." She smiled at him. "Can we be friends?"

Max grinned at her and Maria couldn't help think that he should smile more often. "Friends," he agreed.

"Good. Now what are you going to do about Liz?"

Max sighed. "I don't know, Maria. But thanks for the apology." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I have to get to biology."

"If you see Liz, can you tell her I need to talk to her?"

"Sure, Maria. See you later."

Max turned and went back to the school, and walked down the hallway to the eraser room. He knelt down next to her and shook her gently. "Liz," he whispered.

Liz stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Where am I? What time is it? Oh, no! Did I miss the psych test?"

"No, you already took the test, Liz. You fell asleep in the eraser room. It's time for biology."

She blinked and tried to concentrate. "Max, were you just here? I had the strangest dream..."

"No, I just-came to look for you," he said, feeling guilty. "You missed history. And lunch." He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. He nearly panicked when he saw his jacket laying on the floor and he quickly grabbed it and slipped it on before Liz realized it.

"We should leave separately," she said. She didn't want to think about what Kyle would do if he saw her leaving the eraser room with Max Evans. Then she realized she may have insulted him. "Not because I don't want people to think...I mean, it's just that Kyle, and..."

"Liz, I know," he said softly, gazing into her eyes. "You go first. Oh, and Liz." He caught her arm. She looked up at him and he leaned close to her, whispering in her ear. "Maria's looking for you."

A chill ran down her spine as she felt his warm breath on her ear. "Thanks." She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, looking around. "All clear," she whispered. Max followed her. Just then, she spotted Kyle down the hall and quickly ducked around the corner. Max did the same.

"Liz?"

"I just don't want to deal with Kyle right now." She leaned against the wall. She was nearly overcome with the urge to cry. She turned her face away from Max. All she wanted right now was to feel his arms around her. She needed to feel his warmth, his strength, to feel that she was safe and that he cared.

Max could feel her tremble. He laid one hand on her shoulder, standing close to her. Just then, Kyle rounded the corner. Max quickly moved his hand, but not quickly enough.

Kyle glared at them. "I knew it," he growled, walking up to them.

Liz took a step back and Max stood by her side protectively. "Kyle, it's over," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

"You're a no good bastard," he said to Max.

"Shut up, Kyle!" Liz said, her eyes flashing. "Leave Max out of this. This is between you and me."

"But it's because of him!"

"No, Max is my friend, Kyle. I won't let you or anyone else tell me who I can or cannot be friends with."

"Liz, we need to talk," he said harshly, grabbing her wrist.

"Leave her alone," Max warned, shoving his hand away.

"Evans, back off," Kyle said, matching Max's tone of voice. He looked at Liz. "Let's go."

"I said, leave her alone," Max repeated, stepping in front of Liz.

Kyle held up his hands. "I don't want to fight you, Evans."

He turned to leave, but then spun around and took a swing at Max.

Liz screamed.

Max had seen it coming. He grabbed Kyle's arm and twisted it behind his back, holding him against the wall. "Are you done?" he demanded.

"Let me go," Kyle commanded angrily. Max let him go and Kyle glared at him. "This isn't over!"

Max and Liz watched him walk away. Max turned to look at her. "You okay?"

Liz nodded. "Thanks, Max." The urge to be in Max's arms was starting to grow. She turned away from him and Max could feel the anxiety growing within her.

"Liz, are you all right?"

She bit her lip to keep from crying. What's wrong with me? She wondered. "We need to get to class."

"Okay," Max agreed, but he couldn't help feeling disappointed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz stared into her locker, trying to remember what homework she had that night, when she heard someone come up behind her.

"So I guess the dance is off, huh?"

She turned to face Kyle, who was smirking at her. "The dance is off," she confirmed.

"What's it all about, Liz? What's the deal with you and Evans?"

"We're friends, Kyle. I told you that."

"Yeah, you told me. Now I want the truth." He leaned against the locker next to hers, glaring at her.  
"That is the truth."

"What's he got that I don't?"

"Kyle, I do not want to discuss this with you anymore."

"Too bad, Liz. You don't have a choice."

"Look, I have to get home and get my homework done."

"It's Friday night, do it tomorrow."

"I can't. I have to work."

"Oh, that's too bad, Liz, really. Get your stuff; we're going to talk. I'll drive you home afterwards."  
"Kyle, I said no," she repeated, her voice raising slightly.

Kyle slammed her locker shut and she jumped away. "I'm tired of this shit, Liz. I said get your stuff and-" he raised his hand and Liz was sure he was about to hit her. But someone grabbed his hand from behind.

"Didn't your dad ever teach you not to hit women?" an angry voice snarled.

Liz stared as Michael shoved Kyle against the lockers.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Then keep your hands off her!" he shouted. Then he whispered into Kyle's ear. "And if you don't stay away from Liz, I'm going to make you regret the day you screwed with me!" Michael let him go. "Now get the hell out of here."

Kyle took off jogging down the hallway. Michael watched him go, and then he turned to face Liz. She was staring at him.

"Thanks, Michael," she said, still shocked.

Michael nodded. "If he ever bothers you again, let me know, okay?"

She just nodded, unable to speak.

"I take care of my friends, Liz," Michael said, looking deep into her eyes. "Liz, I'm sorry."

She blinked. "What?"

"I'm sorry I've been rude to you lately."

"I thought you were mad because-"

"Because Max spends so much time thinking about you?" Michael finished. "I was, but then someone made me realize what a jerk I was being."

Liz bit her lip. "Isabel."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just a guess."

"Yeah, well, anyway, Liz, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. See, Max and Isabel and I have been friends forever. And up until now, it was just us. No outsiders."

"Until Max saved me," she said softly.

"But that's just it. I understand why he did it now. Because now you know the truth, and you haven't turned us in."

"And I never will."

He nodded. "I know, Liz. But the thing is Max knew you wouldn't when he saved you. You're different than most people. Maria, too. I see that now. And I hope that we can be friends."

Liz stared into his eyes and saw he was being serious. She smiled and held out her hand. "Friends," she agreed.

Michael grinned and shook her hand. "Well, I have to get home, so I'll see you later, okay? Maybe we can all catch a movie this weekend-you know, you, Max, Isabel, Maria and me."

"I'd like that," she said.

Michael turned to leave.

"Hey," she said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, Michael."

He grinned. "See ya."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was sitting in his room, staring at the wall, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

Isabel opened the door and stepped inside. "Why aren't you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Max turned to face her. She was wearing a knee-length red velvet dress. "What are you dressed up for?"

"The dance is in a half hour."

"Oh."

"Why aren't you ready?"

"I'm not going."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I don't have a date, for one."

"Why didn't you ask Liz?"

He didn't answer.

"Max, you want to be with her, and she wants to be with you. Go."

"Is, why would she be at home on a Friday night when there's a dance?"

"Maybe because the guy she's in love with didn't ask her!"

He stared at her for a moment. "It was you, wasn't it? Maria came to apologize to me. She said someone made her realize she was acting like a jerk. It was you."

Isabel met his gaze. "Max, what you and Liz share-it's special. Not everyone finds that. Sure, we all look, but most of us don't find it. You have. Don't throw it away."

"But Isabel, she's a-"

"So what, Max. So what. If we had a chance at going home, don't you think we would have been there by now? Are you going to live your life thinking about what might happen? Or are you going to live it?"

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Seeing you so miserable. Seeing Liz so miserable. What's the point when everyone can be happy? You deserve to be happy, Max. And you can be. If you'd just let yourself." She stared into  
his eyes. "You can have everything you want, Max. Go to her. Tell her how you feel. Do whatever it takes to convince her. And when you do, you'll look up at the stars and they'll be shining brighter than they ever have before and you'll know that your dream has finally come true."

Isabel's eyes were full of tears as she stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to the dance now, Max. I expect you to be gone when I get back."

Max watched her walk out and watched the door close behind her. Then he stared out the window, up at the night sky.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria knocked on Liz's bedroom door. She was dressed in a knee-length black silk dress with a black scarf tied around her neck.

"Go away," the muffled voice replied.

Maria opened the door and stepped inside. "Liz."

Liz was curled up in bed, clutching her pillow, listening to a sad CD.

"Let me be the calm you seek  
Oh, and every time  
I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away  
And I forgot to tell you  
I love you  
And the night's too long  
And cold here without you  
Oh, I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the words  
To say I need you so..."

Maria's heart broke for her friend and she sat down on the bed next to her. "Liz, why do you do this to yourself?" she whispered.

"Because I can't help it, Maria," Liz whispered back, sitting up and looking at her friend through her tears.

"Well, get up, get dressed, and let's go to the dance, okay? It'll make you feel better."

"No, Maria. I don't feel like it. I just want to stay here and sleep, okay? But you look beautiful."

"Michael's picking me up in a few minutes."

"Michael? As in Michael Guerin?"

Maria nodded. "I know. I couldn't believe it either. But he asked me at lunch today. He's not so bad after all. And if things can work out for Michael and I of all people, then maybe there's hope for you and-"

"Don't say it, Maria. Max doesn't feel the same way. I have to face facts. It's just a dream."

Maria hugged her. "Don't give up your dream for anyone, Liz. Don't give up on Max." She stood up. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go on, go have fun."

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay, Liz?"

"Okay," Liz agreed, curling back up under her covers.

The song started over.

Maria looked back at her friend with a sad sigh, and then left to go meet Michael.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max stood on the roof of Liz's house, looking at the stars. There weren't any lights on in Liz's room, but he sensed she was in there. That was when he heard the music.

"And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's too long  
And cold here without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the words  
To say I need you so..."

He listened closer. And that was when he heard her crying. And his heart ripped in half. Max inched closer to the window and he could barely make out her figure curled up in bed. And into the night, he heard her whisper. "I love you, Max, even if I can never tell you."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to let him go. There's no way we can be together. But how can I possibly let him go when he's the reason I've been living for so long now? Liz sobbed into her pillow, listening to the words of Sarah McLachlan. "I love you, Max, even if I can never tell you," she whispered as her eyes filled with new tears.

"Oh, and every time  
I'm close to you  
There's too much  
I can't say  
And you just walk away..."

Suddenly Liz felt herself being gathered into someone's arms, gently as though she was a frail child. She was too tired to struggle and she let herself be held and comforted by whoever it was. And when she finally got the strength, she looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Max, what are you--?"

"I'm here, Liz, it's okay," he said softly. He cradled her against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Why are you here?" she whispered.

"I followed my heart," he whispered back, kissing her forehead.

"But I thought-"

"I was wrong, Liz. All the differences in the world and all the danger-it doesn't matter if we're miserable. Because I'd rather be with you and be happy then spend my life wondering 'what if?'."

"What made you change your mind?" she asked softly.

"Isabel, actually. She told me to tell you how I feel. To do whatever it takes to convince you."

"And how do you feel, Max?" She wouldn't look up. She was afraid to.

Max took her face in his hands and tilted her chin up. "I love you, Liz. I always have," he whispered before their lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle and perfect just like it had been in her dream.

Liz pulled herself closer to him, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders and his hands tangled in her hair. "I love you, Max," she murmured as he kissed her neck. Max kissed her tears away, caressing her face with his thumbs.

They stared into one another's eyes and Max reached out and took her by the hand. "Come with me."

She interlaced her fingers with his and followed him to the window. He climbed out first and then reached out and helped her. When she was standing, Max stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close and looking up at the night sky.

"Isabel was right," Max said softly. "The stars are shining brighter now."

She turned to look up at him. Max smiled at her, and touched her face gently. He kissed her on the lips again. "This feels like a dream," she said softly.

"It's not. It's real, Liz. It always will be if I have anything to do about it. And I'll do whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes," she whispered back just before their lips met again. And when she felt Max's hands pulling her closer to him, Liz knew it was a dream. A dream come true.


End file.
